This invention relates to a system for enabling an object, preferably toys or novelty items, to perform a series of actions.
Many toys or novelty items are available in the market which can perform different actions. It is known to have novelty devices and toys respond to initiations and actions in different manners. Also, it is known to use a remote control device to effect a specific action of a toy object, for instance a movable toy or novelty device. The instructions from the control systems are communicated by either infrared, sound or radio. The novelty device, toy or different reactive toys may perform different individual or separate actions or reactions with each other.
Having a toy or novelty item or series of toys which can respond in a unique manner would have distinct advantages and benefits in the consumer market.
The invention is directed to overcoming the limitations of existing toys and novelty items.
The invention provides for at least one, and preferably, a pair of interactive toys or novelty items. Activation of one or more of the toys or novelty devices by a user, for instance, by pressing one or more buttons on a device can cause the toy or novelty device to perform a series of actions. These actions include movement of the toys towards each other. These actions can preferably be accompanied by selected sound effects and light reactions.
According to the invention, there are a pair of toys. Each toy includes a body, which is preferably shaped as an animal character or a pet, for instance, a bear or a rabbit. At least one toy has a magnet for actuating a motion of one of the pair of toys to cause the reactive movement towards each other, preferably to touch each other under the magnetic attraction of the magnet. One or both of the toys includes a control facility whereby it generates one or more sounds. Thus, the toys appear sensitive to each other when they touch each other either by creating a noise or sound. The response of the devices can be cumulative. When the pair of toys, which appear as pets, get together, and they appear to kiss each other, there is emitted a kissing sound. Then the cheeks of the pets glow and become red color, resembling the human emotion and reaction.
There is at least one switch in at least one of the toys in the pair which operates as a control switch for operation by the user of the toy. The switch is connected to a programmed microprocessor for translating the received signals from the switch into control signals for operating the processor to cause the generation of noise and/or light and/or further movement of one or more magnets. When one or more magnets moves relatively closer together relative to the other magnet, this can cause the bodies with which they are mounted to move relatively to each other. This movement can be closer together.
In a preferred form of the invention there is a microprocessor which includes a memory function in which predetermined instructions for action, light and sound effects can be stored. These functions can operate according to the relative position of the toys to each other.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings.